


站前廣場

by yayee



Series: IF LIFE [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayee/pseuds/yayee
Summary: 廣場事件後，青峰遭到暫時停職處分
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Series: IF LIFE [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030527
Kudos: 2





	站前廣場

下午四點，桃井五月來電。火神正坐在客廳地上組裝上週訂的新鞋架。鈴聲響起時，他扭頭看了眼臥室那頭，才從茶几上拿起室內電話。  
「你好，這裡是火神家。」  
「火火，是我。」那頭的桃井說，「阿大在家嗎？」  
「在。可是他在睡覺。」  
「噢……」桃井說，又訝異地問：「可現在是下午四點呀！他一直在睡覺嗎？」  
「也沒有一直。」火神說，「從中午吧。」  
「他還好嗎？」

火神有些遲疑，又看了眼通向臥室的短走廊。房門緊閉著，青峰在裡頭無聲無息快五個小時了。火神對話筒說：「還好吧。我讓他起來打給你。」  
「不，沒關係，他不會打的。」桃井說，「你有看新聞嗎？」

火神抬起頭。在青峰睡覺的這段時間，他一直開著電視，午間新聞播報完就看政論節目，每隔一小時就用手機刷一下新聞網。這種等待某事的感覺有些難捱，所以切廣告時他坐在客廳中央環顧四周，想找點事做。這個下午他修好了罷工半個月的烤箱，給鐵門鉸鏈上了潤滑，組裝訂來後就一直擱在角落的鞋架。這樣，他邊旋緊螺絲邊想，就可以再買新球鞋了。好久沒有打球。誠凜高中的學弟們最近約他回學校去，「IH快開打了，學長來看我們訓練嘛！」「今年新進一個學弟也是灌籃派，他一直說想見見學長你本尊……」

「火火？」  
「啊？」火神回神道，「新聞？有，有看。」  
「我今天都沒開電視。有說什麼新的嗎？」

火神茫然地看著電視，過了五秒，才發現正在播牙膏廣告。  
「真是辛苦你了。」桃井突然說。  
「啊？什麼？」  
「對不起，打電話過去又不知道要說什麼……但還是忍不住。是不是打擾到火火了？」  
「不，沒有的事。」火神說，「呃，謝謝你打電話來。我等下讓青峰回播給你。」  
「不用，我說了呀，他不會打的。」桃井說，「我說你辛苦也是因為……阿大一定很難搞吧。」  
火神不知道該說什麼。

「如果有什麼需要幫忙的，就打給我。」桃井說，「還有哲君，昨天我才跟他聯絡。他也很擔心。」  
「啊，你讓他不用擔心，這個……我們……」  
「他也很擔心火火你。」  
「我？我怎麼了。」  
「因為你跟阿大住在一起嘛。」

火神正想說什麼，就看到廣告結束，再次回到政論節目的攝影棚裡。名嘴們已經結束震災的討論，開始下一個主題。畫面下方的標題打上「站前廣場」起頭的字樣，因為整句話用了雙關語，火神乍看之下不太明白。但這樣就夠了。這就是他等了一下午的東西。

甚至沒注意到桃井向他道別掛了電話，火神仍傻傻拿著室內機，雙眼緊盯螢幕。主持人先介紹這一節新到的來賓──一名已退休的資深刑警。他與大家問好後，主持人起頭講述這則新聞綱要，跟毒品查緝有關。才講了兩句，火神就聽見臥房傳來腳步拖拽聲。  
他抓起遙控，在青峰開門的那一刻關掉電視。

青峰從短走廊跨進客廳，經過他身後走向開放式廚房。火神坐在原地沒有回頭，重新拿起剛才的螺絲起子。兩人都沒說話。

他把第三根鐵桿鎖上後，突然，在頭頂上方，「剛在看電視？」他驚得一個手抖，差點在手上戳個洞。抬起頭，青峰不知何時站到他身後，低頭看著他。

「裝鞋架。」火神用螺絲起子敲了一下鐵桿，說完才想起他們還在吵架中。反正他從來無法對青峰冷漠。  
青峰看看他身旁地上的遙控，再看看他，露出一個「還想騙我」的表情，俯身撿起它。  
「你……」火神說。青峰沒理他，直接打開電視。

「在下午一點人來人往的站前廣場，這名警官到底是有怎麼樣的自信，敢在距離目標十公尺遠的位置開槍？」螢幕上的主持人正好問出這句話。

鏡頭轉到其中一位記者來賓，他提到這名警官的背景，才入警隊三年多，是否有足夠的實戰經驗與課程訓練？刑警配槍制在這方面的把關有無漏洞？什麼樣的資格，怎麼樣的案件，經過什麼程序，警官可以申請配戴槍械？在嫌疑人沒有進而危及公民安全時，槍枝擊發是否妥當？刑警受襲時，開槍自衛前是否需要鳴槍警示？這名警官有對空鳴槍嗎？從現場信息來看──他拿出一張廣場平面草圖，圈出警官、傷者、目標三者的位置，又特別標示出各二點之間的距離。這樣的距離、這樣的地點，刑警開槍是否得當？

「他幾乎是對著民眾開槍。」記者用筆指著另一張現場照片說。

青峰面無表情看了一會兒。直到退休刑警出來說明警械武器使用條例時，他才關上電視。  
「夠了嗎？」他問火神，「高興了？還是還想看？」

火神驚訝地看著他。青峰根本不想停戰。  
他把遙控遞過來。火神說：「我說我在裝鞋架吧。」  
「想看就看，別客氣。」  
「我不想看！」  
「是嗎，還是想玩鋼彈？」

青峰拿過茶几上的掌上型遊戲機，把卡碟插入卡槽裡，開機遞給火神，「要不要接電視玩？」  
火神沒有接，只是坐在那裡瞪著青峰。  
「你到底想怎麼樣啊？」  
「怎麼樣？邀你打遊戲，幹嘛這麼兇？」青峰隨手將遊戲機往沙發一扔，繞過他往玄關走去。  
火神忍住不問他去哪。大門喀啦關上後，他竟然鬆了口氣，向後靠在沙發腳座上。

他不想吵架，但青峰就是可以激怒他。  
事發這幾天來，青峰都像顆看不見引線的地雷一樣。火神根本不知道踩哪步會引爆他。一開始火神還顧及他的情緒，因為自己也曾在工作中踢到鐵板，有過受挫憤怒委屈的時候。不管發生了什麼，青峰總是聽他說。所以這次換青峰出事，火神也想為他做同樣的事。  
但青峰是不一樣的。

在追緝毒犯的途中，他在廣場上開槍誤傷無辜民眾。受波及人的手臂被子彈擊穿送醫，聽說手術後就出院了。青峰事後立刻遭到停職處分。上級單位正著手調查，他們必須確認核發給青峰的持槍證、申請配槍流程、現場狀況與事後處置是否妥當，來判定刑警有責無責。與此同時，媒體的輿論壓力也開始向他與警署施加。

停職期間他就待在家裡。如果這時有朋友來訪，可能會覺得青峰心理素質強大，看上去與平常無異。知道這整件事如何影響他的只有火神。

剛出事的那天晚上，青峰快凌晨兩點才回來。火神白天時已經抽空過去了解狀況。青峰踏進家門什麼也沒說。一直等著他的火神耐不住要問話時，他卻將掌上型遊戲機與電視連接，坐下來打電玩，一句話都沒應。火神站在一旁看了他很久，也坐下要拿另一個搖桿。青峰才說：「我不要玩2P模式。」  
他插入卡槽的卡是鋼彈二代。火神就坐著看他單打通關，這一打就打到清晨。火神胃不好，前不久才生過一場大病，為它連多年維持的重訓都斷了，體力不如以往，沒撐住在電玩聲中靠著沙發睡了下，迷迷糊糊被人搖醒。

「你去床上睡。」青峰說。  
火神睜眼看著他，突然撐起身體，整個人抱過來。青峰被扯得晃了一下。  
火神將額頭搭在他肩上，緊緊抱著他。青峰拍拍他後背說：「幹嘛，睡傻啦？」  
他向下滑了點，靠在青峰身上閉起眼睛。青峰又搖搖他：「起來，去床上睡。」  
「你也睡啊！」火神迷糊道。  
「我要把這條線打完。」  
火神還是抱著他不放。青峰用了點力掙脫，從地上站起，拿起搖桿繼續破關。之後火神在客廳睡到早上，青峰也不再理他。

那麼第二天，他總該說些什麼吧──這樣想的火神，在廚房裡弄了點青峰愛吃的東西，正對著壞掉的烤箱煩惱時，餘光瞄到青峰疾步穿過客廳走向玄關。他趕忙探頭問說：「你去哪？」  
青峰背對他穿鞋。火神說：「喂！」  
「出去一下。」青峰簡單地說，就開門走了。這個一下就是一整天。

火神把食材塞回冰箱，打起精神看了點新聞。昨天發生的事受害人沒傷及重要部位，只有零星幾段報導。他拿起手機，連續刷了好幾個新聞網，都沒看到此次事件的後續消息。

青峰到晚上十一點才回來。火神問他：「吃飯了嗎？」  
「吃了。」青峰說，在沙發前坐下，打開遊戲機。  
火神盯著他後背看了會兒，才說：「玩2P嗎？」  
青峰沒回答，直接進入單人模式。火神又問了兩句，青峰終於不耐道：「你讓我一個人行不行？」  
火神愣了下，說：「那你別回來啊？」  
「好，等下就走。」  
「你……這……到底想怎麼樣？」火神氣得結巴。  
青峰背對他不說話。  
火神雖然生氣，但又不想跟這時的青峰吵架，坐在那忍耐了會兒，乾脆起身回房睡了。

他胸口一團火上不來下不去，氣得胃痛，躺了許久才睡著。在淺眠中，他聽見有人低聲喊他。  
「火神……」  
火神皺著眉頭。  
有隻手伸進他的棉被裡，輕輕按住他的上腹揉了幾下。火神滿意地哼了聲。

他完全醒來時，青峰已經走了。才剛過清晨五點。火神走上陽台向外看，天邊的雲呈薄紗狀，晨光打上去一片深深淺淺的橘。雲的背光面是灰藍色的，像水彩畫上的汙筆。這座半夢半醒的城市十分安靜。他雙手撐在欄杆上眺望遠方，感到熟悉的熱流在體內打了個轉，從腹腔湧上胸口。原本霸佔那裡的一團怒火已經消失了。

火神只吃了兩片土司墊胃就帶球出門。公園球場一個人影都沒有。在開始前他記了個時間，想看看自己體力退化得如何。一個小時後，火神坐在場邊，讓球在指節上旋轉。

果然不行……他想，日常運動不能停。再去辦張健身卡嗎？還是開始晨跑？IH賽……不然回誠凜看看他們的練習賽場上有沒有空缺。他先前才與這屆隊長約定好，拿下全國冠軍，他就請全隊學弟來家裡吃飯。  
這些年來，自己時不時受邀回校與他們接觸，每一屆的新人都曾給過他驚喜。與學生時代相比，他不只一頭熱於自身的成長，也看見更多其他球員各自的特長。他看得越多，面對心愛的籃球就越謙遜，以不減的熱忱與自信打底。不知道青峰是否也經歷過同樣的心境變化。

才想到青峰，他竟然就現身了──像是導演打了pass一樣。青峰從與他們家反向的街道那頭走來，穿著牛仔褲，兩手空空，不像來打球的。他想事情想得出神，人都走進公園了，一抬眼才撞見火神坐在那兒。

青峰身體一僵，停下腳步。火神歪著頭看他。他站在那裡，像是做了一番掙扎，才不情願地走過來。  
「早安。」火神說。  
「打球啊？」  
「嗯，很久沒打了。」  
「手生了？」  
「也沒有。」火神轉著球說，「體力變差一點點。」

青峰在他身邊坐下。火神注意到他眼睛下暗影很深。  
「你整晚沒睡覺嗎？」  
「對啊，因為你趕我走。」  
「我哪有趕你走！」  
「你不是說別回來嘛。」  
「我才不是那個意思。是你說要一個人。」  
「不，我聽到的就是這個意思。『你別回來了』，就是『你給我滾』。」  
「才不是，我沒說！而且是你先不好好講話的吧！」  
「哪有？是你在旁邊煩，害我一直卡關。」  
「煩？你……」火神氣得卡詞。

青峰微笑起來，突然一揮手，將火神的旋轉球拍落。它落地後彈跳到場中。青峰站起身說：「來吧，幫你試試體力。」  
火神聽了臉上一亮，從地上跳起，才從場內的青峰手中接過球，又停下腳步。  
「還是算了。」  
「啊？」  
「你先回去睡覺。」  
「噢。」青峰不耐地耙著頭髮，「你是阿哲嗎？幼兒園老師？我會乖乖睡覺，多喝牛奶，長到兩百公分。到底打不打啊？」

結果兩人在球場待到近中午，在附近找了家和食料理解決中餐。當結帳時青峰表示他什麼都沒帶，理所當然地看著自己時，火神竟然心裡一輕。也許是因為青峰又恢復原樣了。不過，「你還給我點最貴的！」還是忍不住罵了句。

回到家裡，青峰扎進房裡補眠去。火神看完午間新聞，正找不到事做，突然注意到還連接著電視的遊戲機。「我一直卡關。」青峰剛才這麼說。火神拿起搖桿，打開機台電源，讀取唯一那條紀錄。青峰不眠不休的成果已經破完整個遊戲的百分之九四。火神花了點時間熟悉操作後，把最後百分之六給打完。

傍晚他出門去辦事順道買點生鮮品，回到家，青峰已經起來了，又拿著搖桿坐在沙發上盯著電視。火神說：「你可以換個玩了。」  
「啊？」  
「我幫你破了。」  
像是沒聽懂這話一樣，青峰毫無反應，只是看著電視螢幕上的「全達成」畫面。過了許久他才說：「哦。」  
火神有些不解，「怎麼了？」  
青峰跳出遊戲，關上電視，將搖桿隨便扔在茶几上，起身回臥室去了。

站在原地的火神愣了下，心想該不會出什麼後續了，打開電視切了幾個新聞台，卻沒見任何關於廣場案的報導。

整個晚上，除了吃飯時間，青峰都與他保持在不同空間。火神在客廳青峰就待房間，他進去他就走出來。幾次下來，火神終於火了，從房裡打開門問沙發上的青峰：「你到底在幹嘛？不高興什麼？」  
「什麼？」青峰說。  
「你就是在不高興啊！到底想怎麼樣？有事就直說，還跟我擺臉色！你真的很欠揍啊！」  
青峰只是坐在那裡，懶懶地偏著頭閉著眼，好像找麻煩的人是火神。他真是忍無可忍，跨出房門兩步，「框啷」一聲，垃圾桶被他踢翻了，裡頭的垃圾散落一地。  
他就向下看了眼，突然收住腳步。

青峰睜開眼睛。

火神彎下身去，從衛生紙中撿起一個小東西，捏在手裡看了片刻，才抬頭問青峰：「你……這是什麼意思。」  
青峰丟掉的是鋼彈二代的遊戲卡碟。

兩人之間一陣沉默。火神猛地一拳砸在沙發上：「什麼意思啊！」  
樓下傳來關窗的聲音。  
青峰沉默了會兒，才說：「因為通關了，就扔了。」  
火神在怒氣中愣住，「你……好好的東西為什麼要扔？」  
「因為我不玩了，所以扔了。」青峰一字一字慢慢說，「你想玩，那你就撿起來繼續玩。」  
「F*ck…」火神身上發抖，「你、你這……」  
「有什麼不對？你不是很愛撿？就這麼喜歡玩別人玩剩的嗎？」  
火神瞪大眼睛看著他。青峰別開視線，雙臂盤在胸前。

「什麼叫玩剩的？」火神說，「你到底想說什麼？我是哪惹到你了？」  
「你為什麼要動我的紀錄？」  
火神滿臉訝異，「你的紀錄……你，原來是，我、我不知道，我不知道你在意這個。」他停了停，煩躁地亂抓自己的頭髮，「那你跟我說好了，我給你道歉，這樣不行嗎？怎麼可以把遊戲給扔了！」  
「我不要你給我道歉啊，道什麼歉？我不想玩那個了，你又全通關，還留著幹啥？」  
「可這還好好的東西，也是花錢買的，你就這樣扔了！」  
「所以我說，你還想玩就撿起來啊？幹嘛這麼激動？」  
火神站在那裡瞪著青峰，半晌沒有說話。青峰一直閉著眼睛，像在無聲地讓火神走開。

「青峰，看著我！」最後火神說，「我可是超火大！你到底什麼毛病，不講我怎麼知道？把話說清楚啊！你想要怎麼樣？」  
青峰睜眼看他說：「我想要你讓我一個人。」  
火神呆住。  
「一個人是什麼意思？」他問。  
「就是別再煩我了。」

過後火神摔門離家，到鬧區的健身中心待到打烊。他知道這對長期待機的身體是負擔，但這時也管不了了。繞開肌力訓練的器材，火神在跑步機上衝刺二十公里，才注意到角落懸吊一個無人問津的沙袋。好啊，這才是他要的！火神跳下跑步機，把那黑色沙袋當作青峰一頓暴打。直到工作人員過來，戰戰兢兢說他們要關門了，他才不捨地披著毛巾去沖澡。

離開前，火神來到櫃台詢問重訓菜單，準備下班的教練說：「先生，我剛有注意到您的狀況。不管哪種訓練都要牢記一點，就是保持冷靜，不然會受傷的。」  
櫃台工讀生小聲抱怨了句：「還會嚇到其他客人呢。」  
「啊？」火神說，「抱歉……我不是有意的。」

離開健身房，他頭髮半濕站在街邊。經過剛才一頓發洩，又被入夏的風一吹，幾小時前燃燒全身的怒火全平息了。  
不管怎樣，青峰只是順風順水慣了，才會為這次停職壓力情緒不穩。他就讓著他一些也無妨。於是火神買了點吃的騎車回家，一路上還想著怎麼跟青峰搭話，騎到近處一抬頭，公寓的燈沒有亮。說著「讓我一個人」的傢伙又不知跑哪去了。

進到家門，火神確定卡碟好好待在茶几上，垃圾桶裡沒有不該被丟棄的東西後，自己解決掉兩人份的宵夜，把頭髮擦一擦倒頭就睡。隔天早上起來他看了點新聞。直到中午青峰才回來，一句話沒說就鑽進臥室。之後四點桃井來電……  
這就是廣場意外後這三天發生的事。

火神推開半完成的鞋架，站起身來，拿過這個月的班表。在生病過後這一兩個月，隊長一直想補給他多一點休養期。火神最近自認身體好多了，想改回往常班表，卻碰上青峰的事。他想多給他一些支持。但過了這三天，火神後知後覺發現青峰跟自己是不同的。他不需要談話，周身自成黑色的氣場，把所有人都隔在外頭。到底該怎麼做？硬是走入低氣壓中，逼他把心裡的煩悶說出來，還是隨他的意讓他自己去冷靜？對青峰來說到底怎樣比較好？火神想得頭都痛了。最後，他還是暫時擱下班表，決定等這事過去再密集排班。

他出門搭電車到電玩街去，一間一間小店慢慢逛，買了幾個破關型的遊戲卡碟。終於在倒數第三間他找到此程的目標──鋼彈三代。將卡碟全部裝進櫃台小妹拿給他的精美袋子裡，火神心情愉快地打道回府。

這一晚，青峰八點多就回來了。火神撓著頭，把茶几上的袋子推向前說：「那個，青峰……我昨天沒有跟你說，還是、抱歉了，沒問過就玩你的紀錄。」

青峰低頭看著那個印有電玩街標誌的袋子，久久沒有說話。當他抬起頭的時候，火神驚訝地發現他滿臉痛苦。  
「操，火神大我！」他語氣激烈道，「你給我道歉幹什麼……你到底懂不懂啊？」  
「懂什麼？」火神迷茫道。  
「懂我在幹什麼，懂這些是什麼，懂……我、操！你什麼都不知道……」  
「我當然不知道啊！」火神火氣又起，「到底要我知道什麼？你不說我怎麼知道？」  
青峰慢慢搖頭，看著那個袋子，粗聲說：「我就是故意惹毛你，想要你揍我！你……」  
火神很訝異，頓了下才說：「早說，我昨天是很想揍你！」

青峰突然笑了，那是一個真心的笑容，帶有含蓄的愛意和一點歉疚。他說：「沒了，只開放昨天，你放過就沒機會了。」  
「我隨時可以揍你！你這麼欠揍。」火神拿起袋子塞到他手裡，「不准再扔掉了啊，這玩意小小的每個都好貴。」  
青峰拿在手裡翻了兩下，放在茶几上，笑容不減說：「之後再玩。現在，你要不要跟我2P？」  
「啊？」

這當中是有某種默契的。  
青峰有慾望，或是火神自己想做時，他們之間就像有電流通過。通常，就算其中一方當下性趣平平，也會立刻被挑起感覺。他們更年輕的時候，比如大學的假期裡，常常是半天球場、半天床上。關係最緊密那段時間，兩人都對彼此的身體還有情慾的甜頭深深著迷……青峰常故意逗火神說「開始禁慾吧」，跟他比賽誰能忍得更久不碰對方。但他們之間磁場張力之強，總是不知道誰先主動又滾到一塊了。

這時的青峰單膝跪上沙發，彎下身去。火神環抱住他的背，用力將他拉近自己。青峰順勢將他按在椅背上吻他，動作猴急，像又回到熱戀期。短暫分開時，火神喘說：「去床上？」

青峰在床上挺進來時，火神咬著他沒脫下的背心不放。青峰頂到深處停住，啞聲說：「胃痛的話，說聲。」  
「不痛，快……」火神咬著布料含糊道。  
在激情漩渦裡，他迷糊想到，兩人之間還是有事沒解決。昨天吵得這麼厲害，今天就擦槍走火了。真是令人吃驚。青峰結束第一次，在那平復喘息時，火神伸手抬起他低下的頭。  
「青峰……」  
「嗯？」  
「你在那個廣場──」  
「噓！」青峰立刻打斷。汗水從他的額上流下。  
火神還想繼續說。青峰低下頭狠狠吻了他，吻到他掙扎才放開。

「你害我萎了。」青峰撐起身體，看著他的雙眼說。  
火神沒好氣道：「是我害的？」  
青峰微微一笑。在他的注視裡，火神有種感覺，他像是忍著什麼話想說，但最後只是邀約道：「一起洗澡吧。」  
自他們交往以來，青峰總是在心情不好時性慾大減，觸碰接吻都全部避開。「床上的安慰」只對低潮的火神有效。那麼，這個狀況是不是代表他的情緒好轉了？

兩人很快沖了個澡。躺到床上，火神才想起晚餐的事，「你吃了嗎？」  
「吃了。」青峰說。  
火神心滿意足地閉上眼睛。這還是事發後他們第一次躺在一起。  
青峰伸過手去，習慣性地放在他的頭上。火神很快就睡著了。

隔天上午十一點，火神起床時，青峰又不在了。雖然沒見著他，但火神認為風暴已經過去，所以他立刻重排了一次密集版班表，傳訊息給隊長，跟他報告自己的情況。

這之後，黑子哲也來電。火神結結巴巴，努力避開這幾日私密爭吵的部分，只說青峰「情緒好很多了」。  
黑子沉默了下才說：「是的，我打過去也是想跟火神君說，警署調查已經出結果了。」  
「什、什麼？」火神驚訝道，「你是從哪裡得到的消息啊？」  
神秘的黑子淡定道：「火神君只是不夠敏銳而已。」  
「不，再怎麼敏銳都不會知道吧！你是埋伏在警署的臥底嗎？」  
「不管怎麼樣，他們已經判定青峰君開槍屬於條例內的自衛行為，而且有必須緊急應對的危險性。在那之前，是毒販先回頭朝他開第一槍，他才反擊的。」  
「啊？毒販朝他開槍了？沒打中吧？」火神說。  
「這個火神君應該最清楚了。」  
火神拍了一下自己的頭，回憶昨晚的床上運動。子彈該不會真的擦過哪裡，他卻沒留意到傷口吧？  
還在糾結，黑子又說：「不要擔心，毒販的子彈沒打到任何人。」  
「哦……喂，我說你啊！怎麼像當時在場似的。」  
「我不需要在場。火神君只是觀察力太弱了。」  
「就沒在場要觀察什麼？」火神沒好氣道，「所以說，你剛說的那個調查，現在已經沒事了？不會再被停職了？」  
「可能是的。詳細情況，你還是得問青峰君本人。」  
「可是，青峰打到人了，那個人要怎麼辦？」  
「那個人手臂被打中，已經出院了。他會申請國賠的。國家會為青峰君不準的槍法買單。」

跟黑子道謝後，火神掛斷電話。這幾天來他第一次心情如此輕鬆。調查是在什麼時候結束的？青峰是不是昨天就知道這事，心情才好轉的？

他相信黑子的情報絕對準確，所以隨便吃了點東西，開始為晚上的那頓準備，將該退冰的退冰。吃點好的，就當作是慶祝。之後他看了點電視，發訊息問青峰哪時回來。到了下午五點都沒回覆，火神乾脆撥號過去。

響了幾聲，對方接了起來。火神說：「喂！我傳的訊息你看見沒？」  
那頭一片安靜。火神疑惑道：「喂？青峰？」  
「嗯。」他應道。  
「有看見嗎？我是問你幾點回來。」  
「回來？」  
「對啊，幾點？」  
「回哪裡？」  
火神呆道：「回家。還能回哪裡？」  
那頭的青峰像在深呼吸，又像在深深地嘆氣。

「青峰？」火神說，「你怎麼了？」  
「現在，」他說，「我現在回家。」  
說完他就掛斷電話。火神茫然不解，心想他或許是知道調查結果鬆一口氣，反應都不正常了。  
不過，現在回家？火神連鍋都還沒熱。他站起身，走到廚房，決定先煮麵，再掐著點把牛排煎起來。  
他心裡預估的是青峰從警署回家的時間，但是弄錯了。晚了將近一小時，大門外才響起鑰匙插入聲。這時牛排早都煎好，只能放在隔熱蓋下等著。

青峰進門時，火神坐在沙發上抬頭看他，說：「你剛在哪裡？這麼久……」  
他沒繼續說下去，因為青峰直直走過來，粗魯地將他按進沙發，整個人跟著壓下來。  
「喂，做什麼……」火神掙扎道。  
青峰緊緊壓著他──或是說抱著他，將臉緊貼住他的頭髮。火神的角度看不見他的表情。  
「幹嘛，怎麼了？」火神說。青峰沒說話只是將他摟得更緊。  
他心裡迷惑，也反手抱住青峰，反覆撫摸他的背，耐心等他冷靜下來。直到牛排都涼透了，青峰才鬆動手臂力道。火神仍然抱著他。青峰終於轉過臉。

火神看見他的表情後睜大眼睛，鬆開一隻手過去摸他頭髮，一時不知道該說什麼。青峰又低頭貼著他緩了一下，才啞聲說：「你煮了什麼？」  
「牛排。」火神愣愣地說，「你到底怎麼了？」

青峰從他身上爬起，別過臉說：「好吧，吃飯。」  
火神維持被他按住的姿勢躺著不動，抬頭看著青峰說：「你不跟我說嗎？」

***

晚上十一點，青峰睡著後，火神打了幾通電話，出發前往距離住處四十分鐘車程的小型醫院。在大廳裡，因為消防工作認識的護士下樓來找他，說：「嗨，火神大哥！好久不見了。」  
「好久不見。抱歉麻煩你了。」火神說。  
「沒什麼麻煩的。倒是大哥，聽說你之前生病了？」  
「那個……沒什麼，小病。」火神指著上方說，「我可以看看那個人嗎？」  
「不行哪，現在不是訪客時間。而且他還在加護病房裡。」

火神沉默了下，抬頭望著天花板。護士又說：「這個病人很熱門，不只你，還有警察署高層的人來探望過他。」  
「警察署高層？」火神茫然道，「誰啊？」  
「不知道，行政長官之類的。」  
「那有普通的警官來過嗎？刑警……啊，不，他一定穿便服。」  
「便服就不知道了。」護士說。  
「那，有沒有跟我差不多高的男人來過？長得很黑，他……」  
還沒說完，護士眼睛一亮，說：「有！」  
「有嗎？」火神說，「他也來探望那個病人？」  
「不，不是。」護士搖手道，「我不知道他想幹嘛。這幾天半夜很晚的時候，我在這裡或二樓往窗外看時，都會看見他。」  
「看見他？」  
「其實，我也不知道他站在那裡多久，這幾天真的看見好幾次，白天也有。」護士指著大廳玻璃窗外造型燈下的花圃說：「他就站在那前面。有一次我留意了下，他在那裡站了好幾個小時，我覺得很奇怪，等人也該坐著等啊！而且幾個小時也太久了。」

火神面向花圃看了會兒，才轉換話題說：「那個病人是什麼情況？」  
護士笑道：「我這樣隨便告訴你，很沒職業道德。」  
火神不知該說什麼，只是看著她。  
「而且，你也要解釋一下那個怪人是怎麼回事吧！這麼說來是你認識的人了？」  
「啊……」火神為難道。護士哼了聲，說：「好吧，你是特例。我就告訴你，那個病人可能會變成植物人。」

火神已經從青峰那裡聽過，現在護理人員再重複一遍，他只覺得一陣寒意竄入胸口，像在冷天裡狠狠吸一大口氣。  
「……為什麼？」火神停了一下才問。

「心臟病，發作的時候腦缺氧了。」護士說，「你不要這個表情，大哥，很可怕。我又沒說他是植物人了，還是有很大機會能挺過去。」  
「這個……可以從頭說嗎，請？是哪時候被送進來的？」  
護士說：「在二號晚上，很晚的時候。」  
本月二號就是廣場事件發生那天。

「他是心臟病發作被送進來的。那一晚還沒有那麼危險，但第二天白天就陷入昏迷。之後狀況都不好……醫生給他動了手術。」護士說，「昨天昏迷指數上來一點了，可是今天醫生又突然說不樂觀。」  
「醫生說，他可能……會變成植物人？」  
「是的。」看見火神的表情，護士又說：「醫生總是比較悲觀。如果你問我，我會說，那個人先前狀況好轉，以後就會繼續好轉的。」

「知道心臟病發作的原因嗎？是自然突發嗎？」火神問。  
護士歪頭說：「那個病人的家屬有提過，是因為那天下午的一場手術。」  
火神看著她。  
「這也是件離奇的事！他們說不知哪裡發生槍戰，這人被子彈打到手了。槍戰！像在拍電影一樣。然後，那個人手術的時候被下了麻醉，出院回家夜裡就出事了。」  
「嗯。」火神說。  
「我們醫院不可能發生這種事哦！是那家醫院的責任。他們下麻醉的時候疏忽了，沒有顧及到病人的心臟病史，差點把人給害死。」護士又說：「啊，我不該這麼說話。抱歉，他不會死的。因為他現在在我們醫院裡。我們會救他的。」

火神點點頭，又看向花圃。  
「怎麼樣，這個病人跟你是什麼關係？」護士好奇道。  
「沒有什麼關係。」火神說，「我希望他沒事。」  
「什麼，沒關係還問那麼多！你好奇怪。是跟那個怪人有關吧？」

離開時，火神走出醫院大門，走到花圃前方，在那站了許久。  
他想到青峰說：我想要你揍我！……

火神摸了一下胸口，直到感覺寒氣被熟悉的熱流取代。他對玻璃窗裡的護士舉手示意，離開那家醫院。

***

青峰睜開眼睛。  
他聽見房門外頭有聲音，晨間新聞麵包機。他低吟一聲又閉上眼。這是這幾天來第一次睡那麼熟。

就像置身在菜市場，有許多聲音在他腦裡迴響，時時刻刻。  
電話裡的同事說：出事了，青峰……  
醫生說：心臟病，那人有心臟病。  
前輩說：這是意外，不只是你一個人的錯。  
主持人說：這位警官到底哪來的自信，在這種情況下開槍？  
護士說：他可能會變成植物人。

輿論壓力和停職處分，全都影響不了他。可是，他過不了這一關，只是這一關而已。他過不去自己良心的譴責。

出事後見到火神，他就想告訴他一切，但不知怎地就是開不了口。他誰都不說，全部壓在心裡面。火神是他唯一的出口。  
青峰也知道那些沒有理智的遷怒，讓火神困惑又受傷。每次他都告訴自己：不能再這樣了，下一次，沒把情緒消化掉就不回家。但是他還是忍不住，想要見他。

昨天在醫院外，另一位跟青峰有接觸的護士走出來，跟他說了植物人的事。那真是當頭一棒。他渾渾噩噩走在街上，走進車站，搭上電車。一路上人潮從他身邊湧過，再湧向未知的方向。放眼望去，這千千萬萬人中，沒有人跟他有同樣的煩惱，沒有人害誰只能躺在醫院病床上。沒有人像他這樣不管走到哪，都還是困在站前的廣場，後悔自己不該開那槍。

電車坐了一站又一站，不知該到哪裡去。但是他的手機響了，火神說：青峰，回家。  
火神說：我煎了牛排。  
火神摸著他的背說：你是笨蛋嗎？怎麼不跟我說……

所以他想，這一切都會好起來的。

***

【數日後，護士發來的訊息】

火神大哥：  
他的狀況越來越好，現在對疼痛都有反應，有時會突然發出單字音，聽到呼喚也會睜眼睛了。  
抱歉嚇到你朋友。我說過了吧，我們家醫生是很悲觀的。  
對了，病人的家屬正在要求前一間醫院的賠償。不管怎麼樣，希望你朋友知道這不只是他一人的責任。  
病人的復原狀況，我會繼續發訊息給你的。多謝你一直以來工作上的幫助。你要多保重身體，注意飲食呀。祝一切順利！

The End


End file.
